


Keeping Warm for Winter (ML Winter Week 2017)

by Alinette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, Season 2 spoilers, Team Miraculous, Winter Week 2017, alternate universe - miraculous have side effects, happy endings, i haven't written in ten years so bare with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinette/pseuds/Alinette
Summary: Series of related drabbles written for the ML Winter Week challenge on Tumblr. Aged-Up and set post reveal with a full Miraculous team in an AU where the miraculous have side effects.Day 1 - Winter Bugs - Mari is useless in winter, Chloe isn't much better.Day 2 - Sweet Treats - Mari teached Adrien, Tikki and Plagg to bake Christmas goodies.Day 3 - Stage Nerves - Chloe needs a favour, she needs Paris' heroes to Carol.Day 4 - Chat Noel - Chat plots to do some festive decorating for his princess.Day 5 - Cabin Fever - The team get snowed in post Akuma battleDay 6 - Classroom Kisses - Rose thinks the classroom needs to be a bit more festiveDay 7 - Family - Team Miraculous celebrate Christmas.





	1. Winter Bugs

Mari had finally resigned herself to the fact she was useless in winter, as Ladybug she could just about function but the moment the transformation dropped she wanted nothing more than the curl into a ball and sleep till spring. She mused half-heartedly, because its hard to be anything full heartedly when you’re constantly sleepy, that it was unfair; Chat had only got purring, Rena had turned practically nocturnal (which was normal anyway) and Carapace could hold his breath far longer than normal. But Marinette took solace in the fact bumble bees didn’t much like winter either so at least Queen Bee suffered with her.

Which is probably why it took Mari at least 3 solid minutes of blinking in confusion to even accept Queen Bee was stood on her balcony wrapped in what looked suspiciously like a yellow blanket, instead of a coat, in the dead of winter.

“Are you going to let me in or not? It’s winter out here you know!” The shrill voice certainly did it and Mari reached out of her own blanket cocoon on the chaise to open the window.

As soon as Queen Bee started to clamber through the gap Mari retreated into the pile of warmth, carefully readjusting a sleeping Tikki’s position in the scarf bundle around her neck, they’d found it was easier to keep Tikki and Pollen warm in winter with cuddles.

“Chloe, its so cold, what are you doing here?” Mari’s voice was slow and lethargic rather than unwelcoming.

Whilst the girls hadn’t always been friends becoming team mates had changed that. Back when Master Fu gifted Pollen and the bee Miraculous to Chloe, Chloe had revealed herself within the hour to Chat and Ladybug. She’d stood there on the rooftop post Akuma dropped her transformation, cocked her hip and demanded they share too. Because ‘She was a superhero now, so she deserved to know who her best friend LB was.’ At the time Mari had been half tempted to deny her out of spite, but as Chat dropped his transformation she bared for the worst and did the same.

Surprisingly Chloe hadn’t blown up when Mari appeared, she’d just scowled a little and muttered ‘of course’ before setting her shoulders, storming over to Mari and forcibly linking their arms. Demanding that ‘we’re going shopping because I cannot let my friend be seen dressed like that’ It had’t been a smooth start and the girls still bickered often but the two had come quickly to an understanding friendship. So They’d never be best friends like Alya and Mari were, and they’d never be partners like she and Chat were, but they were the Bugs. And Bugs it turned out liked the company of other Bugs, hive buddies you could say.

Mari’s inner musings were cut short when a yellow flash span through her room and a winter wrapped Chloe replaced Queen Bee; one hand cuddling Pollen to her neck and the other holding a large thermos and the previously suspicious blanket.

“Were you even listening to a word I said? Is this the thanks I get for thinking of my hive! I’ve brought Imported hot chocolate Spots, all the way from Belgium and its even boiling hot! Honestly!”

“Oh, shut up Stripes and get in the blankets.” Mari cheekily sighed raising an arm and shifting the blankets to create a Chloe sized gap.

Chloe’s eyes lit up and she danced a little on the spot, causing a sleepy Pollen to blink awake briefly. “Is that a heated blanket?”

Mari grinned a winked in a manner eerily similar to Chats. “Yes, now bring your bee-hind and the hot chocolate in here and stop letting the warmth out”

Chloe quickly clambered into the warmth fort and began pouring hot chocolate from the thermos into the two mugs the lid transformed into. As the girls sipped merrily in silence the two Kwamis cuddled up together in the middle of their bearers.

“Winter is the worst, Spots.”  
“Oh don’t I know it, Stripes”  
  
_________  
  
When Chat Noir arrived two hours later to collect his Lady for patrol he found his two Snug Bugs fast asleep on the chaise, hot chocolate devoured and both of them covered in more blankets than a bedding store. He decided to leave the girls to sleep, throwing an extra duvet on top of them just in case. Though he did stop to take a least one picture for Alya; after all finding the bugs asleep in a tangle of limbs, blankets and Kwami never ceased to amuse the rest of the gang throughout winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A Note on the reveal.**  
>   
>  It didn’t fit to have a massive throw back for the Reveal so here’s a little extra info:
> 
> Marinette was always going to tell Queen Bee; at this point she would have already revealed herself to 3 people; Chat (who figured it out), Rena (who told Mari her civilian identity straight away so Mari shared back too) and Carapace (who Adrien revelled to first.) The team dynamic revolves around this trust, not telling Bee would have been wrong for them as a team. So Maris been preparing to reveal ever since Fu said he was going to find and appoint a Bee!
> 
> She might not have told Bee quite so soon if Adrien, the guy who’s known Chloe the longest and his entire life, hadn’t dropped his transformation first taking the lead. Mari followed his lead trusting him without question as her partner and boyfriend.
> 
> And that’s that really! So I’ m sorry if anyone feels this was OOC for them, but hopefully that clears it up a little!


	2. Sweet Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Sweet Treats - Mari teached Adrien, Tikki and Plagg to bake Christmas goodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 2 - Baked Goods of the winter week challenge over on tumblr. (This was first posted on my tumblr as Alinette-Coccinelle)

“Shouldn’t we be doing this in your kitchen, Princess?” Adrien raised a sceptical eyebrow as he fastened the green apron around his back. As much as he wanted to help Mari with her Christmas traditions he also didn’t want to upset Tom and Sabine by setting fire to the bakery, for obvious reasons he had never baked before and Mari wasn’t exactly known for being coordinated outside of the spots. 

Marinette had the grace to pout and blink her baby blues at him in response, her expression adorably doe like. “Don’t worry Minou. Beside it’s much warmer down here with the ovens on, and you wouldn’t want poor Tikki and I to be frozen bugs would you?” Tikki popped out of the pocket of Marinette’s pink apron aiding her chosen with her own set of pleading orbs.

“Oh that’s cheating Bug, er bugs…” he smiled at their antics mostly just pleased both his ladies were a bit more alive surrounded by the warmth of the ovens, his protests dying before the really began. Seeing them happy was worth anything, including the wrath of his favourite parental units.

“As cute as I’m sure this is going to be, when do I get my cheese?” Plagg’s put upon tone managed to disrupt the playful teasing but Marinette took it in her stride happily providing the Kwami with a plate of cheese biscuits and a second plate of cookies for Tikki.

“There you go my favourite black cat.” She scratched the top of Plagg’s head with a smile, causing the grumpy Kwami to push his head up against her fingers with a purr. The vibrations distorting his cheeky words “I should have picked you kid!”

“Hey!” cried Adrien more amused than offended. It had turned out all the gangs Kwami were pretty fond of Marinette, and her feeder habits.

“Oh hush Kitty, you can have pats later.” the cheeky tone and a wink was his reply as she began decanting supplies onto the counter “Grab the bowl please?”

What happened next Adrien could only describe as organised chaos; somehow Marinette was so completely at home in the kitchen he felt like he’d be conned somehow, especially as he and the two Kwami’s proved to be more than enough trouble and yet she handled them with practised ease. Correcting them all lovingly as she went and never once the slightest bit flustered, no matter how much flour he tipped all over the side. He wanted to feel awkward and maybe a tad useless but the warm smiles and touches meant the feeling never took hold.

In fact within half an hour Marinette had somehow coordinated two miniature gods and one confused superhero into making a sweet smelling sugary biscuit dough that now sat divided into two big piles and two tiny ones. With a selection of multicoloured and thoroughly smashed boiled sweets in the middle of the counter.

“What are the smashed sweets for again Kid?” Thankfully Plagg asked the question Adrien had been avoiding by slowly rubbing the flour from his face.

But baker Marinette’s patience was endless and she smiled brightly reaching over to brush the flour from Adrien’s other cheek. “We’re making stain glass cookies; you can put them on your tree or eat them!” 

After receiving three puzzled looks Marinette proceeded to show her bakers how to put together the biscuits, by rolling the dough and cutting out shapes before cutting out an inner shape and filling it with crushed sweets, explaining that the sweets would melt and form a ‘Glass’ when cooked. It didn’t take them long to pick up the decorating and it turns out all three were much better at cutting than mixing. Whilst Adrien focused on using the traditional pre-shaped cutters such as stars and bells he noticed Plagg and Tikki had used tiny circular cutters to make a paw print and five spots in their circular biscuits, filling the gaps with green and red sweets respectively.

Marinette however seemed to be in her element, humming along merrily to the sounds of the Bakery her tongue poking out of her lips as she concentrated. She’d refused to let him look at her tray until they were cooked but he could tell she’d been hand cutting the dough and using quite a mix of the coloured sweets and Adrien was more than eager to see his crafty girlfriends work.

When it was finally time to pull the cooked biscuits from the oven he was proud to see not a single burnt edge amongst them and beautifully shiny ‘glass’ in all their centers. Before he could sneakily snatch one to taste Marinette was placing her biscuits out to cool too and his heart swelled to bursting at the sight of them.

There nestled on the cooling rack were ten miraculous themed biscuits; a stripped bee, a pair of fox ears, a turtle shell, a cat head with green eyes, a spotted lady bug and a series of tiny Kwami sized biscuits featuring the pattern of their Miraculous gems.

At his unwavering gaze Marinette shrugged her shoulders nervously a blush blooming across her nose. “Do you think they’ll like them? I wanted to make sure we had one each to put on the tree.”

He wrapped his arms around her in answer, brushing a kiss across the bridge of her freckles. “I think they’ll love them Mari.”


	3. Stage Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Stage Nerves - Chloe needs a favor, she needs Paris' heroes to Carol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 3 - Caroling of the winter week challenge over on tumblr. (This was first posted on my tumblr as Alinette-Coccinelle)

“Oh come on Spots, I promise this will be my last favour!” Queen Bee’s pleading voice could be heard by the whole Squad, their end of patrol wind down turning into a lively rooftop debate as she grasped Ladybugs hand and turned big puppy dog eyes onto her friend. 

Carapace couldn’t resist the snort, his voice full of good natured teasing “You mean this year?” 

Whilst Ladybug hadn’t pulled her hand from Bee’s she was now pinching the bridge of her nose with the other hand, her voice cautious as she spoke “I’m not sure Stripes. I mean this could end really badly.” 

“I’ll have you know that I can sing quite well my lady.” Chat cut in with a smirk, grasping his ladies hand from her face and pulling her from Bee’s pleading grip using his momentum to twirl Ladybug into his arms. 

Not to be out showed Ladybug danced from his arms, tapping him lightly on the nose as she went her smile bright and voice teasing “Sing or yowl kitty?”

“My Father really needs this; he wants to do something nice for Paris’ citizens and feature it’s heroes! “ Still not used to not getting her way, even now, Queen Bee crossed her arms and pouted her tone flat as she threw her dignity under the proverbial bus. “Please. It’d only be a few songs.”

Marinette sighed “Okay, we’ll vote on it. Nino?”

“I’m a DJ, I don’t sing.” He replied with a raised brow. 

“Alya?”

“Girl I can harmonise for days.” Rena had been lounging on the roof top but had jumped to her feet in enthusiasm when asked her fox ears twitching. 

“Adrien?”

“Well I am classically trained, Princess.” Chat folded into an exaggerated bow, winking at her when he stood again. 

“Chloe?”

“Well of course I’m in.” Whilst Bee had rolled her eyes they’d been no malice in her tone just gentle teasing, a sharp contrast to Chloe of yester-years.

Ladybug shrugged, her tone falsely optimistic “I guess that’s a yes then… So does anyone know any carols?” it was a shame she couldn’t sing in public without stuttering.  
_____  
A week later found all five heroes decked out in full Kwami gear, but adorned with matching fur trimmed half capes (a Marinette special), stood in the lobby of the Mayor’s hotel. There was an air of awkwardness around the group, whilst they’d loved meeting the children and giving out sweets and candy canes all of them seemed a little daunted by the festively decorated stage that they were expected to go sing on. The full orchestra at the side didn’t help anyone’s nerves. 

“Anyone else wishing for an Akuma right now?” Rena’s voice was teasing but the undertone of dread settled on the group.

Before anyone had the chance to lighten the mood, the Mayor was calling them up onto stage. “Please welcome Paris’ Heroes here to start off our carolling! Ladybug if you’d like to do the honours?” He gestured for Ladybug to take center stage, in front of the microphone, and for a moment she completely forgot the confidence the spots normally offered her. Her face turning bright red under the mask as she awkwardly avoided stepping forward; she really didn’t want to sing alone.

Before she could stumble backwards into the safety of her team she felt fingers linking between hers on both sides. Rena proudly stood on her left and Bee cockily stood to her right. The girls led her forward as the music to a popular Carol began to play. Rena immediately began to harmonise in the background whilst Bee bravely began the verse, tightening her fingers and causing Ladybug to start singing too, their voices blending quite well to carry the tune and any stutters Mari accidentally produced were well covered by her Bee-Bug. As the chorus began Chat jumped in, slinging an arm around both Ladybug’s and Queen Bee’s Shoulders, his strong beautiful voice carrying with theirs. Carapace followed his que, slinging an arm around Rena’s waist but standing slightly further back so his slightly off tune singing didn’t ruin her harmonising but still allowing him to take part.

As the Carol reached its crescendo and the public joined in Ladybug found a confident happy smile splitting her features; turns out you could do anything with your friends at your side.


	4. Chat Noel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Week Day 4 - Decorating - Chat plots to do some festive decorating for his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure Fluff for For Day 4 - Decorating of the winter week challenge over on tumblr. (This was first posted on my tumblr as Alinette-Coccinelle)

Chat Noir couldn’t help but wonder if it’d be too cliché to hum the pink panther tune as he vaulted silently across Paris in the dead of night. He wouldn’t normally be out so late, Akuma non-withstanding, but he had something particularly important to do today. Something for his Princess, his lady, his Mari. 

For the first time ever Marinette was going to be alone for Christmas, not alone-alone because he wouldn’t dream of letting her be alone on Christmas day just like she had given him a standing invite to her Christmases for the rest of his life, but alone as in without her parents. Sabine and Tom were off visiting relatives in China and whilst Mari had been invited she’d wanted to spend her holidays with her Teammates and friends (and as Alya had cheekily pointed out Ladybug was the industrial Akuma cleanser, so Paris needed her too.) 

Being nearly 18 her parents had agreed to let her stay home if she checked in everyday, but this meant Marinette had spent all of December so far home-alone living above the closed Bakery. Adrien and the others tended to pop in often but he felt the emptiness of the house was starting to weigh on her holiday spirit; the tree was out but undecorated (she claimed this was because she was saving it for the team to decorate on Christmas eve), none of the bakery’s external lights had been put up and the glass windows had remained empty rather than displaying their usual winter time fare. It made a stark contrast to the glowing cheerful beacon of last year and after a quick Skype call to his second family holidaying in China he’d hatched a plan. 

He landed silently on Marinette’s roof mentally noting proudly that he hadn’t even made a thud. Not the Marinette was likely to surface on a mid-winter night for anything other than an earthquake, she took the ladybugs hibernating thing seriously. This was the primary reason Chat was out at 3am in the middle of winter, that and he hadn’t wanted to be spotted by random Civilian’s decorating his girlfriend’s house. Happy he’d be undisturbed for the next few hours he pulled out the boxes he’d fetched and hidden with the Dupain-Cheng’s guidance in the past few days and began unpacking the decorations. 

______ 

It ended up taking him nearly 3 hours in the end, it turns out the processes of decorating was easier if you’d done it before and several times Adrien had caught himself detransforming to check with Plagg. Who was being surprisingly helpful under the promise of Mari’s cheese biscuits. At least he hadn’t had to worry about ladders, instead using his baton to vault around the building and string the lights. Now all he had to do was hit the switch on the outdoor plug and the bakery would be a festive beacon again.  
But first he needed his bug! With a beamingly proud smile Chat pulled open the trap door to Marinette’s room, thankfully she’d stopped locking months ago when the team took to literally dropping in. He dropped straight down on her bed in a crouch, manging to land just to the side of the curled-up pile of blankets he knew was his princess.

“Princess?” 

“Bug?”

“Mari?”

He tugged a corner of the blanket with each name, slowly trying to prise the cocoon free. He hadn’t got far when a jumper clad arm shot out of the blankets pulling him down into their warmth.

“Shush Kitty, it’s too cold.” Marinette’s bleary voice stumbled out at him. Her eyes still scrunched shut as she wrapped and arm around his waist, burying her face into his chest.

That had been her first mistake, the cool metal of the zip biting on her cheek. The second mistake had been her sitting bolt upright in shock, the blankets falling free to the chill air waking his sleepy bug immediately. 

“Nooo! Why?! Why Minou?” her sad pout was worth the pillow to the face he got for laughing. 

He chuckled some more before tucking the bigger blanket around her shoulders and dragging her towards the roof door. “Come on Bugnette, it’ll be worth it. Chats honour.” 

Adrien knew she’d follow him anywhere when he shot her the cheeky smile and it was much easier to convince her to move out into the cold when he kept his arms around her and his warmth near her always. Once he’d got Mari situated on the roof he stepped briefly away from her to switch on the lights, craning his head to watch her face as they all switched on in one flashy go. He wasn’t disappointed as her face lit up in awe her eyes reflecting the twinkling lights in the dark. 

“Oh Chat…” her voice was full of awe as she reached towards him blindly too busy taking it all in. “It’s beautiful, did you do all this!”  
Adrien met her half way, lacing his fingers through those of the hand reaching for him before wrapping his arms around her from the back and resting his chin on her shoulder, effectively encasing her in his arms and his warmth as he began to purr happily. His voice vibrating with the action. “I had a little help, the tiny black cat kind.” 

As she reached up to scratch behind his ears with her free hand Marinette paused. Humour lighting her expression. “Chat? Is that one a cat in a Santa hat?”


	5. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Cabin Fever - The team get snowed in post Akuma battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Friendship Fluff for Day 5 - Snowed In of the winter week challenge over on tumblr. (This was first posted on my tumblr as Alinette-Coccinelle)

“This is outrageous! Do they know who we are?! Its’ freezing in here! OH MY GOD, I’LL FREEZE TO DEATH!” Queen Bee’s shrill voice echoed around the little winter market cabin as she stomped around, Ladybug’s beeping Miraculous punctuating her words.

“Look Queenie whilst my Girl’s magic stopped the CITY-WIDE blizzard it couldn’t move the metric tonnes of snow too.” Alya bit out her tone implying this was not the first time she’d repeated this to Chloe. “We’re relatively safe and they need to focus on the other people, they’ll get to us when they can.”

Chat’s miraculous beeped next down to two paw pads, Carapace’s matching his with a beep moments later. It had been a tough battle; the Akuma had created a blizzard, sealing people in Ice and trapping others within buildings. It had been a retail worker mad about people rudely swarming ‘during Christmas’ late night shopping hours and wanting everyone to ‘cool off and slow down.’ Unfortunately the snow storm the Akuma had generated, along with the sheer cold of winter, meant Queen Bee and Ladybug were practically useless until they had warmed up making the battle even tougher and when they had finally taken the Akuma down the city had been knee deep in snow.

The final fight had crashed through the wall of one of the Christmas Market Cabins, the kind full of seating for festive visitors, and when Ladybug has purified the Akuma the gaping hole in the wall had repaired. That had been the mistake, trapping the Heroes inside the cabin as the snow failed to vanish away. The team had tried busting a new hole but the Akuma had made the first and thick wooden walls hadn’t bent to yoyo, shell or staff. With no food to recharge they’d resigned themselves to being trapped and Alya had detransformed using her Civilian phone to call for help as the missing Teens rather than the Heroes. Of course they weren’t the only ones snowed in so now they had to wait out their rescue.

“BUT IT’S SO COLD IN THESE THINGS!” Chloe gestured wildly at her suit looking close to tears.

“Well they’re designed for fighting Queenie, not snow exploration.” Alya rolled her eyes again poking at the fire rather than glancing at Chloe. Thankfully the market cabins were themed with fires and blankets so the boys had smashed up a series of wooden chairs for them to burn and created a pile of blankets in front of the hearth.

“Plagg, Claws In.” Adrien sighed detransforming before his final beep, Plagg shooting off to join Trixx by the fire the moment he was free. “It’ll be warmer if you take that off Bugaboo.” He’d put a cheeky Chat leer into his voice, trying to defuse the group’s tension as he wrapped Ladybug into a hug. 

Not one to disappoint Ladybug pulled on the lapels on his thick winter coat, her eyebrow raised and her tone amused. “You just want to see what I wear under here.”  
“THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR AKWARD FLIRTING!” Chloe shrilly cut in, her panic refusing to be defused.

“Stripes! Just detransform and go sit by the fire already. It’ll be warmer.” Marinette detransformed as she spoke her final spot vanishing, pulling away from Adrien to catch a shivering Tikki in her gloved fingers before depositing her by the fire where Plagg and Trixx immediately cuddled the bug Kwami for warmth.

“But I can’t.” Chloe’s muted whine was almost drowned out by Nino’s ‘Shell Off’ as he and Wyazz joined Alya sitting by the fire but Mari had been able to catch it.

“Why not?” Her tone was curious more than anything. The four currently civilian again were much warmer in their winter gear than their costumes. 

“imwearingmypjamasunderhere!” 

“Stripes I don’t speak Buzz, in French please.”

“I SAID IM ONLY WEARING PAJAMAS UNDER HERE! OKAY?!” Chloe breathed it all out in massive rant, her face turning scarlet. “I didn’t have time to get dressed before leaving…I didn’t know we’d get stuck!”

“Oh well, that’s easily fixable.” Mari shrugged removing her coat without pre amble and taking off her second sweater handing it towards Chloe. 

As Mari passed the thick woollen sweater over, Alya had began stripping her Scarf, hat and gloves off to donate, Nino removing his over coat for Chloe and Adrien had stripped out of his black joggers revealing thick black thermal leggings underneath.

He caught Mari’s amused smile as she struggled back into her coat, winking at her. “My butt looks good in thermals, don’t deny it Princess.” 

Marinette just snorted going to sit crossed legged in front of the fire and scooping the Kwami’s onto her lap for extra warm snuggles. Adrien joined her at fire leaning into her and passing a blanket around their shoulders. In fact the four already sitting had arranged in a manner leaving a gap right in the middle, a perfect Chloe sized gap between Alya and Marinette. Pollen soon joined the Kawmi pile on Mari’s lap and the sounds of Chloe dressing were drowned out by the quite crackle of the fire.

“Thank you.” Chloe sniffled, her eyes verging on watery; sometimes she forgot she was part of a team now, with actual friendships, but they never forgot her.

“Get your buzz in here.” Alya smiled over her shoulder lifting the corner of a blanket for Chloe, Mari immediately linking arms with her the moment she joined them in front of the fire.


	6. Classroom Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Classroom Kisses- Rose thinks the classroom needs to be a bit more festive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Fluff for Day 6 - Mistletoe of the winter week challenge over on tumblr. (This was first posted on my tumblr as Alinette-Coccinelle)

It was all Rose’s idea she’d arrived early to school, pulled up a table to climb on and hung a massive sprig of mistletoe from the classroom door way, red bow and all. She’d just wanted to spread some festive cheer on the last day of school and thought no one could be made sad by a Christmas kiss.

So far Rose had claimed the first kiss, her lips gently pressing upon Juelka’s when her girlfriend had arrived to class that day. But Rose had also managed to catch Max and Sabrina, Alya and Nino, Kim and Alex and had given Nathaniel a Christmas kiss on the cheek herself when he arrived at the door on his own, nose buried in his sketch book.

It had turned into a sort of spectator sport, Rose would await the next mistletoe victim near the door and the rest of the class were eagerly watching to see what happened whilst chattering about holiday plans or nursing Christmas kiss blushes of their own (Kim was still a particularly violent shade of red).

Rose began to hop slightly on the spot as she spotted Adrien and Marinette walking towards the door chattering loudly. She knew the usually shy couple tended to get flustered but she hoped they’d take in Christmas spirit as she pointed up at the sprig of mistletoe now above their heads. 

Rose needn’t have worried as a gleam shone in Adrien’s eyes. He had practically pounced on Marinette like something out of a romance novel, one hand spreading across her lower back and the other around her shoulders allowing him to tilt her back slightly like Mari was swooning. Adrien leaned towards Marinette whispering something to her that Rose couldn’t hear but it had caused Mari to gasp as a red blush spread across the bridge of her nose. Before Marinett could stutter out a reply Adrien had closed the rest of the distance and captured her lips, Mari’s eyes sliding shut as her hands instinctively slid into his hair.

Rose was squealing before she could help herself her fingers clutched in front of her face in giddy joy. But it wasn’t her that disturbed the kiss it was Alya, her wolf whistle loud enough to split the pair apart. Though Rose noticed that Adrien was more smug than embarrassed as he gently detangled himself from Marinette before placing a kiss on his girlfriends forehead and proceeding to his seat winking at Rose on the way past.

Marinette, bless her, was still stood in the door way. Her face pink and her hand touching her smiling lips softly. Which was exactly when Chloe blustered into the doorway her disdain for winter plain on her face.

Rose managed to eep out “Mistletoe” to the pair in shock more than anything.

“Oh for the love of…” Chloe could almost feel her eyes vibrate out of skull as they rolled. She glanced at Marinette, who still seemed to be swooning over Adrien before glancing at Rose who nervously stood in their way enforcing the tradition.

With a sigh she grabbed Marinette’s scarf pulling the smaller girl forward a step before placing a big, massively exaggerated peck on Mari’s lips. It lasted no more than a second and the shock of it seemed to snap Mari from her swoon, her expression turning confused as she spluttered.

“Now move Du-Pain, you’re blocking the doorway with your incessant swooning.” Chloe briskly brushed past both Mari and Rose too her seat, not remotely bothered by the agape looks of the rest of the classroom or the way Marinette was slowly turning scarlet.

Chloe didn’t have to wait long for Marinette’s brain to catch up, the girl stomping over to her seat but mouthing across the way “What was that about?!”

Mari sighed at Adrien who was bubbling over with laughter, and completely ignored Alya who had buried her face in Nino’s shoulder as they giggled, before sulking down into her seat and muttering. “It’s a very good job we’re friends now Bourgeois.”

Chloe laughed, waving her hand in amusement. “Merry Christmas Marinette, you are very welcome that I’m such a good friend to you. Not everyone gets to kiss real Class you know.”


	7. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Family - Team Miraculous celebrate Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Super Quick fluff drabble written to hit the deadline! Happy New Year All**
> 
>  
> 
> For Day 7 - Christmas of the winter week challenge over on tumblr. (This was first posted on my tumblr as Alinette-Coccinelle)

“Come on Kitty! It’s time to wake up!” he felt the bed shake beside him as Marinette climbed on, gently shaking his shoulder in excitement.  
Adrien groaned in reply pulling the blanket closer to his face “Princess, its barely morning, why are you awake?”

“It’s Christmas silly!” was the chirpy reply, the one and only day a year Mari actually liked mornings. 

Said morning went in a blur of Christmas movies and cuddles as Marinette was insistent they weren’t allowed to get out of their pyjamas until mid day as tradition. But Adrien was far from complaining with no family traditions of his own he was ecstatic to be included in Mari’s, every time she’d glance at him, cuddle closer or pass him once of the cookies they’d baked the day prior his heart swelled a little. He hadn’t had a proper family Christmas in many years but it suddenly seemed worth the wait. 

It only got better when the rest of team miraculous dropped in just after lunch all of them bundled up with arms full of gifts. Mari had handed them gift bags at the door sending them all off to get changed. Her gift this year had been a series of hand-made ‘Tacky’ Christmas jumpers, each proudly themed after their alter ego. Chloe’s jumper was yellow and black striped featuring a gemstone Bee in a Santa hat, Alya’s a vivid orange featuring an embroidered black fox head, She’d made Nino's bottle green with a shell pattern all over, where as Adrien’s was neon green starring a huge paw print with the phrase ‘Mewoy Christmas’ circling around it and Mari had made her own black spotted red with ‘Snug Bug’ printed across the front.

She’d also made the Kwami tiny coloured Christmas hats which they too now happily wore as the group bunched around the Christmas tree to exchange gifts properly. Nino had proudly produced and edited a mixed CD catered to each of his friend’s tastes, where as Chloe had brought them all a jewellery charm each based on their miraculous. Alya had produced spoof newspaper articles on their Hero selves, framing them in beautifully hand painted frames. Adrien understandably had gone a little overboard having his first ‘family’ Christmas and had gifted them all extremely thoughtful gifts; Nino had been gifted a brand new set of head phones, Alya a new camera, Chloe had teared up at a Milan exclusive scarf he’d procured and Mari had pounced on him in grateful tears at the handmade leather bound sketch book. He’d had to threaten them all to keep the gifts when they’d objected about cost; well except for Mari who hadn’t been able to stop stroking the sketch book cover in muted awe since opening it.

As a group they’d eaten sweets, played board games (which the Kwami seemed to somehow always win) and lazed around sharing Christmas stories of past years whilst swamped in blankets and cushions. Eventually evening came around and their friends departed for home. Leaving Adrien cuddled around Marinette on the balcony, blanket draped across their shoulders and hot chocolate cradled in hands.

Adrien had never felt so at peace as he stared out across Paris, the day had been a balm to his soul and he placed a gentle kiss to the inside of Mari’s neck in silent thanks.  
He caught the corner of her lips lift in a smile as she lent further back into his embrace. “I love you Adrien.”

“I love you too Mari.”


End file.
